A wireless communication device can be used anywhere that is served by some type of wireless communication network. In order to maximize the quality of wireless service provided to the wireless device, a user may attempt to find a location having a good wireless signal quality. A user of the wireless device may know where such locations exist or may reference other sources for information about locations with good or bad signal quality. For example, websites exist that maintain information sourced from many users about the signal quality at various locations.
Even if the user is able to find a location with good signal quality, the nature of wireless devices means that a wireless device's current location may not be best suited for other aspects of operation. For example, a location may have good signal quality but is loud and, therefore, not conducive to a private telephone conversation. Moreover, a database of signal strengths will cover a broad location but not individual rooms of a building or other structure. Therefore, the user of the wireless device may be unable to find a location that is best suited to their needs at any given time.
Overview
Embodiments disclosed herein provide systems and methods for dynamically guiding a user to a target conversation area with a communication device. In a particular embodiment, a method provides receiving a call request to establish a call with a communication device and determining a location of the communication device. The method further provides determining a target conversation area for a user of the communication device to participate in the call based on the location of the communication device. The method also provides directing the user to the target conversation area.
In some embodiments, the method further provides determining parameters for the call, wherein determining the target conversation area is further based on the parameters for the call.
In some embodiments, the method further provides that determining the target conversation area comprises comparing the parameters for the call and the location of the communication device with characteristics for each target conversation area of a plurality of target conversation areas to determine a compliance of each target conversation area to the parameters for the call and the location of the communication device. The method further provides ranking each target conversation area of the plurality of target conversation areas from most compliant with the parameters and the location for the call to least compliant and selecting the target conversation area based on the ranking for each target conversation area of the plurality of target conversation areas.
In some embodiments, the method further provides that selecting the target conversation area based on the ranking comprises selecting the target conversation area with the most compliant ranking.
In some embodiments, the method further provides that selecting the target conversation area based on the ranking comprises, in the communication device, presenting the user with one or more of the target conversation areas with the most compliant rankings and receiving a selection from the user indicating the target conversation area from the one or more of the target conversation areas with the most compliant rankings.
In some embodiments, the method further provides receiving at least a portion of the parameters for the call from the user.
In some embodiments, the method further provides, upon determining that the user has reached the target conversation area, updating characteristics for the target conversation area to indicate that the user is occupying the target conversation area for the call.
In some embodiments, the method further provides, upon completion of the call, updating the characteristics for the target conversation area to indicate that the user is not occupying the target conversation area for the call.
In some embodiments, the method further provides that directing the user to the target conversation area occurs in response to an indication from the user that the user wants to be directed to the target conversation area.
In some embodiments, the method further provides placing the call on hold while the user is directed to the target conversation area and notifying other users on the call that the user is being directed to the target conversation area.
In another embodiment, a communication system is provided. The communication system includes a communication device configured to receive a call request to establish a call with the communication device, determine a location of the communication device, and direct the user to a target conversation area for a user of the communication device to participate in the call. The communication system further includes a target conversation area system configured to determine the target conversation area based on the location of the communication device.